Eyes on Fire
by Rorry Lamb
Summary: Lydia Martin never wanted to be different. She didn't want to be immune and she sure as hell didn't want to be a wailing woman. SO when her parents decide to move to Mystic Falls to start fresh Lydia is thrilled until the dreams start up. Soon she finds herself falling for the man from her dreams. A man names Klaus. Rated M to give me room to work.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes on fire. **

**(An: Italics will be dreams that both Lydia and or Klaus have.) **

**Lydia. **

Lydia watched as her home town faded in the rear view mirror. She tiredly rested her head against the window of her Mom's car. A fresh start, that's what she needed. She needed to get away from Beacon Hills and the werewolves and the drama.

God why couldn't she be a regular teenage girl? Someone who only had to worry about getting a date to prom or where they're going to go to college. someone normal, but that wasn't her life. No, she wasn't normal. She was immune, she was a wailing woman, she was Lydia Bree Martin.

"Hey this'll be good for us." Lydia's mom said glancing at Lydia from where she sat in the passenger seat. Lydia nodded unconvincingly as she closed her eyes.

"I'm going to take a nap." Lydia stated tiredly, then without waiting for a reply Lydia pulled a blanket up around her shoulders, and closed her eyes allowing the dark recesses of sleep to claim her and she prayed that her sleep would be dreamless.

_ "Go to sleep my love." She whispered softly as she gently ran her fingers through the silky hair of her companions head. She looked down and smiled at her husband. His golden curls fell in his face, and his blue-green eyes sparkled with many emotions. _

_ "I can not sleep." Her husband whispered softly as he gently rested his head on her stomach. She smiled. _

_ "Niklaus, my love you must sleep." She said, her moss-green eyes glittering with worried love. He sighed. '_

_ "Very well Silvia." He mumbled as he buried his face in the white silk that covered his beloved wife's stomach. She smiled as she began to hum, it was a simple lullaby her mother used to sing to her children when they could not sleep._

Lydia opened her eyes with a quiet gasp. She smiled a bit, it had been such a long time since she had dreamt of something other than blood and death. She found it strange that she dreamt of a man she had never meant before. Didn't most people dream of people they had met or at least seen before? Oh well it didn't matter not really anyway.

"Lydia we're here." Her mom cued as she gently shook Lydia's knee. Lydia sighed and sat up. Looking out the window Lydia was just able to catch a glance of the town sign as they drove past it.

'Mystic Falls.' She thought to herself 'Please let this place be normal... Please let me be normal.'

"Isn't this great Lydia?" Her mother asked with an excited smile. Lydia glanced at her mother.

"Sure." Lydia mumbled just before they pulled into the drive way of a quaint two story white house with a black roof. Lydia stepped out of the car and into the hot summer air. Lydia looked around and noticed two people across the street staring at her. One was a beautiful brunette with olive skin and the other was a tall blonde who reminded her of a Barbie doll.

"Lydia help us with the boxes." Lydia's dad called from where he and Lydia's mom stood by the U-Haul. Lydia nodded and quickly went to help her family un pack their belongings.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia smiled as she looked around at her new room. The walls had been painted a light purple color so that it matched Lydia's bedspreads, there was a desk in one corner, a book shelf in another, and a closet filled with clothes.

"Lydia! Your father and I need to run out and get something will you be ok here by yourself?" Lydia's mom asked from the other side of Lydia's closed door.

"I'll be fine." Lydia said slowly to keep the frustration from seeping into her words.

"Ok... I love you." Lydia's mom said then she was gone. Lydia sat down on her bed with a sigh. She could feel her phone buzzing in the pocket of her shorts. Probably Alison or Styles. Lydia smiled. Styles, sweet sweet Styles. He had always been there for her and Lydia felt bad for not being able to return his affections.

Lydia twirled a strand of her curly strawberry blonde hair around her finger. She really needed to get out of this house. She was beginning to feel trapped. Lydia quickly made her way out of the house, texting her parents as she did so. They would want to know if she went out.

"Hi!" A peppy voice exclaimed behind Lydia who turned to find the blonde from earlier standing on the sidewalk behind her. Lydia smiled politely.

"Hello." Lydia said slowly for she was unsure of whether or not to trust the girl standing in front of her. The girl smiled.

"I'm Caroline Forbes! You're new right?" Caroline asked her preppy little smile never leaving her face.

"Lydia Martin. My parents and I just moved in." Lydia said trying her best to be vague. Caroline nodded.

"My friend Elena and I saw you earlier. We were going to offer to help but something came up. Do you want to get something to eat? The Mystic Grill is open and the food their isn't bad." Caroline said as she flipped her light blonde hair over her shoulder.

Lydia smiled. Caroline seemed nice enough, maybe a bit to talkative but nice none the less.

"I'd like that." Lydia said while readjusting the strap of her purse. Caroline beamed and linked her arm through Lydia's.

"Great! Elena and Bonnie should already be there. I told them I was going to invite you so I would catch up with them at the Grill. My friend Matt can hook us up with drinks too unless you don't drink." Caroline said as the two walked down the sidewalk. Lydia smiled.

"A drink would be nice." Lydia replied slowly. A drink would be nice, she was stressed and she just needed to let loose, one drink wasn't going to kill her.

The two girls made their way toward the Mystic Grill. Their high heels clicking with every step. Lydia had to admit that Caroline's company was refreshing. At least she didn't ramble on about werewolves and Derek Hale.

"Here we are!" Caroline squealed in delight. Lydia smiled as she followed Caroline into the Mystic Grill. People turned their heads to look at them as they entered and Lydia quickly plastered the fake beauty queen smile she had perfected over her life onto her face. Caroline skipped over to a table where the brunette from earlier and a beautiful coffee skinned girl were sitting.

"Elena, Bonnie this is Lydia Martin. Lydia this is Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett." Caroline said while sliding into the booth beside Elena leaving Lydia to take the seat beside Bonnie.

"A pleasure to meet you." Bonnie said with a kind smile that reached her eyes. Lydia's smile brightened considerably.

"Same... I really like your necklace." Elena said her eyes fixated on the beautiful silver wolf pendant dangling from a thin leather cord around Lydia's neck. Lydia smiled and gently fingered the pendant.

"Thank you. It was my Grandfather's, he gave it to me before I passed." Lydia said sadly. The others nodded. Caroline's eyes never left Lydia's necklace.

"What does solitarius lupus mean?" Caroline asked once she noticed the almost invisible words engraved into the pendant.

"It means Lone Wolf in Latin love." A silky voiced said from beside Lydia. Everyone looked at where the voice came from. Lydia almost blushed, the man standing beside her was sexy as fucking hell and she was not ashamed of admitting that. He couldn't be older then twenty-five and his face looked vaguely familiar. Lydia shook her head at the strange case of Deja Vu.

"Hello Klaus." Caroline practically snarled causing Lydia to raise a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"You wound me love." The man named Klaus said with mock hurt. He still hadn't looked at Lydia and she wasn't sure if she was disappointed about that or not. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Go away Klaus." Bonnie commanded coldly to which Klaus pinned an icy glare on her, that's when he noticed Lydia.

"Who's your friend love?" Klaus asked tensely as he gave Lydia a once over.

"Her name is Lydia, Klaus and she just moved here so before you kill anymore of the poor girls brain cells I suggest you leave." Caroline sneered but Klaus completely ignored the blonde girl.

"A pleasure love." Klaus said before he placed a gentle kiss on the palm of Lydia's hand where he discreetly took a deep breath through his nose to inhale her scent.

"It is your pleasure. Ladies I'll see you later alright." Lydia said as she gracefully stood up. Caroline pouted.

"But Lydia you've only just gotten here! Klaus leave." Caroline snapped turning a frightening glare on the man who was now starring intensely at Lydia.

"I need to be getting back anyway. My parents are going to be wondering where I am." Lydia said then she turned on her heel and walked out of the Mystic Grill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lydia.**

"Where have you been young lady?! Your Father and I have been worried sick!" Lydia inwardly cringed. Of course her parents wouldn't have gotten her text or mayeb they had and they were just being dramatic. Either way Lydia was in trouble.

"I went to the Mystic Grill with a friend I made." Lydia explained as she slowly removed her shoes which were already begingin to hurt her feet. Lydia's mom tapped her foot impatiently.

"Lydia. What if you had gotten hurt? You need to be more careful." Lydia's mom stated usign the tone one would use while talking to a child. Lydia scowled.

"So I should live in a bubble?" Lydia asked bitterly.

"I never said that Lydia." Her mother scolded. Lydia whipped around, her eyes blazing like green fire.

"It was implied. Look I'm going to my room don't bother me." Lydia snapped before she turned on her heel and took off toward her room.

Lydia made sure to slam the door to her bedroom. Yes, she knew she was being childish but she couldn't help it. Lydia knew her mom was just trying to protect her but Lydia was beginning to feel like the boy in the bubble.

Lydia's phone buzzed frantically and without thinking she answered.

"Hello?" She asked politely.

"Lydia! Hey um wow... I didn't think you would pick up." Style said obviously shocked. Lydia smiled.

"Hey Styles. How are you?" Lydia asked a small smile gracing her features.

"Oh me? I'm... I'm great!" There was a very audible crash just after Styles said that. Lydia laughed softly.

"I'm glad to hear that Styles." Lydia said as she laid back to rest her head against her pillows.

"So how are you?" Styles asked after he recovered from his fall or whatever had happened.

"I'm tired. Moving is a pain but other then that... I'm ok." Lydia said although she wasn't quite sure if she was lying or not. She was happy to be out of Beacon Hills but she missed her friends and her old life... Well her life before she found out werewolves existed.

"Oh that's good!" Styles exclaimed making Lydia smile.

"Hey Styles I have to go. It was good talkign to you though... I miss you." Lydia said then she hung up. Lydia dropped her phone on the bed as she stood up and made her way toward her closet stripping off her clothes as she did so. It was gettign late and Lydia was tired. Her body was sore and she just wanted to sleep.

Lydia grabbed her pajama's, and her towel before slipping into the bathroom attatched to her room. She stared at herself in the mirror while waiting for the water to heat up. Lydia sighed. The face staring back at her in the mirror wasn't hers. She didn't feel beautiful at all, she felt broken. Her fist shot out violently, the mirror cracked and broke upon impact. Lydia looked at her hand. Shards of glass protruded from different places in her hand and blood dripped onto the counter.

She quickly stepped into the shower where she began to pick glass out of her hand. Oddly enough it didn't hurt then again she had been mauled by Peter... Nothing could be worse then that. Nothing.

When she stepped out of the shower the water had turned ice cold and Lydia's boddy had begun to shake violently. Lydia quickly wrapped her towel tightly around her body. She would have to explain the mirror to one of her parents or maybe she could ask Caroline to help her put a new one up. She decided the second option was the best seeign as to how Caroline was less likely to freak out and put her on meds.

Lydia quickly climbed into her bed and frowned. She really didn't want to go to sleep in case the dreams started up again. The doctors had said that it was to be exspected, but they kept getting worse. Slowly Lydia's eyes began to droop until they closed fully in sleep.

_"Niklaus!" She exclaimed with a laugh as she ran through the gardens. She could hear the hypnotic laugh that belonged to her husband not far behind her. Suddenly she was lifted into the air and spun around. _

_"What's my prize love?" Her husband asked when he placed her on the ground. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck for support as she stood on her tip toes so that her plump pink lips brushed against his ear. _

_"My undying love." She whispered sensually before she pulled away. He laughed but it faded upon seeign the messanger who walked briskly toward them. _

_"My Lord Niklaus, My Lady Silvia. A message has arrived from your brother Lord Niklaus." The messanger said while holdign out an envelope for the man to take. _

_She watched as her husbands face turned cold and his eyes flashed angrily. Whatever her brother-in-law had sent her husband it was not good. _

_"Leave us." He comanded looking at the messanger with deadly eyes. She gently took his hand in her own. _

_"My love what is it?" She asked fearfully to which her husband forced a reasurring smile onto his face. _

_"It is nothing my love. Elijah has a small problem that he needs my help with. I must leave tonight but I shall be back in two days time." He said while tucking the message into his vest pocket. She bowed her head and nodded sadly before she placed a chaste kiss on her husbands lips. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Klaus.**

Klaus growled as he stormed into his mansion. His mind reeled as he thought of the beautiful young woman whom he had met at the Mystic Grill.

'It couldn't be her,' he thought as he stormed up to his room 'She died Mikael killed her! Then why the fuck was she sitting in the Mystic Grill?!' he growled and slammed the door to his room closed causing the wood to splinter and crack.

He began to search through the chest that held the few belongings from his old life. Klaus recklessly tossed objects across the room until he came across what he was looking for. It was an old box with roses carved onto the sides and onto the lid.

Klaus hesitated but slowly flipped the latch holding the lid close. He couldn't remember the last time he has even held the box, he often wondered why he even kept it... After all these years of guilt and pain, and yet he could never bring himself to rid himself of it.

Klaus quickly went to sit on his bed where he began to carefully rid the box of it's contents until he came across a picture he had drawn of his beloved wife. Klaus frowned. The woman from the Grill, Lydia looked so much like his beloved Silvia that he almost believed Lydia to be her doppelgänger but that was impossible.

Klaus stood up, picture in hand and whipped out his phone. He needed to know if it was possible. His patience began to wane when his witch didn't answer her phone.

"Hello?" His witch asked breathlessly. Klaus could hear the sound of two frantic hearts beating and Klaus scowled into the phone.

"Be here in ten or I'll kill you and your lover." Klaus snarled before hanging up. He knew his witch feared him to the point that no matter what she was doing if he called she would answer.

Ten minutes later a very out of breath witch entered the Mikaelson manor only to ripped into the cellars by Klaus.

"What is the meaning of this Klaus?" She snarled as she tried to fix her hair.

"I need you to perform a spell." Klaus stated coldly to which the witch scoffed.

"Couldn't you have waited until morning?" The witch asked just before she was violently shoved agaisnt the cool stone of the cellar wall. Klaus snarled at the young witch, hie eyes glowing gold and his fangs bared.

"You will do this Jenny or I shall rip you limb from limb keeping you alive just long enough to watch as your heart beats in my hand." Klaus threatened as he positioned his hand over Jenny's small breast. The young witch cringed but forced herself to nod.

"I need you to see if this woman has been reborn." Klaus said as he shoved the picture of Silvia into Jenny's hand.

Jenny quickly went to work. She gathered the herbs she needed and her spell book before she began to perform the ritual. She chanted under her breath. Images began to flash in her mind. Images of death, life, happiness, and pain. The images nearly drove her insane but she was finally able to finish the ritual.

"The woman," She gasped "She is alive... Reincarnated." she then began to cough. Blood spilled from her lips and onto the floor. Klaus grabbed Jenny by her throat and smirked.

"Thank you Jenny, as a reward for your services you will not die suffering." Klaus said then he snapped the witch's neck.

Klaus slowly made his way back to his room. She was alive, albeit her memories were different, she was still Silvia. He found himself smiling, all he had to do was get her to remember after all didn't people who were reincarnated keep their past live's memories? Either way Klaus was determined to make Lydia love him, and this time he wasn't going to lose her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lydia.**

When Lydia woke up the next morning the sun still had risen yet. She felt like she was being watched and it unsettled her. Shaking her head Lydia mentally scolded herself for being so childish as to think someone could even possibly be in her room.

Lydia got out of bed, went to her closet and began to search for the outfit she was going to wear. After about forty-five minutes, give or take five, Lydia decided on a dark red fitted blouse, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of red high heels.

Once she was dressed, her makeup was done perfectly, and there wasn't a hair out of place Lydia did a double take in the mirror. She sighed.

"Play the part Lydia." She mumbled to herself before she grabbed her bag, plastered a fake smile onto her face, and skipped out of her room.

Lydia slid into the divers seat of her car and stuck the key in the ignition causing the car to roar with life. She had a lot of stuff to do today but first she needed to replace the mirror, and so she began driving.

Lydia smiled triumphantly as she carefully placed her replacement mirror in the back of her car.

"Nice car." Klaus said causing Lydia to jump slightly. She turned to look at him with her best fake smile.

"Hello Niklaus." Lydia said without thinking. She mentally swore but retained her calm exterior. She watched as Klaus' eyes showed a moment of surprise.

"How did you know my name love?" He asked almost excitedly, Lydia found it odd.

"People talk. Which do you prefer?" Lydia asked while leaning back against the side of her car. Klaus' smile seemed to fade slightly.

"Klaus or Nik." Klaus said nonchalantly causing Lydia to cock her head to the side and look at the man standing in front of her. His face was a mask, Lydia could see his true feeling buried in the deep recesses of his hypnotic blue eyes, he carried himself carefully like one wrong movie would kill him, and his smile didn't truly reach his eyes. He was a broken soul. Just. Like. Her.

"I like Niklaus, it's truly a beautiful name. Did you know that it means 'Victory of People' in old Greek?" Lydia asked while absent-mindedly fingering her pendant. Klaus smiled and Lydia noticed a slight glimmer in his eyes.

"Thank you for the compliment. I should be going, I've already bothered you enough as it is." Klaus said then he turned to walk away.

"Niklaus. I'm sorry about yesterday." Lydia said before she slid into her car and drove off.

**Klaus. **

Klaus smiled as he watched Lydia drive away. Klaus turned on his heel and began to walk back to his car all the while thinking of what she had said. The only time anyone ever said his name anymore was when they were angry or upset, Lydia however said his name because she wanted to. The thought alone made him smile, actually smile not that fake little grin he used to try and convince himself he was happy.

He walked slowly down the sidewalk so lost in thought that he didn't notice the dark haired female werewolf walking toward him.

"Hello Klaus." She purred as she wrapped her tanned arms around his waist. Klaus' face hardened and he glared down at the smaller woman.

"Blair." Klaus said while prying her arms from around his waist. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Blair, it had to have been at least two years. How the bloody hell had she bucked up enough courage to confront him after what she had done.

Blair pouted, obviously trying to bring attention to her thin lips that she had painted a dark red, and for a moment Klaus wondered what had drawn him to her. Stick straight black hair, large hazel eyes, pretty face, and petite figure. She was nothing like Sylvia or Lydia for that matter and yet he had used Blair as a distraction.

"Klaus is that any way to treat a lady?" Blair asked as she tried to wrap her arms around his again. Klaus gripped her wrist tightly, smirking proudly when he heard a faint crunch. Blair winced slightly but kept that stupid little grin she used when she wanted something.

"Leave Blair." Klaus snarled. Oh how he wanted to kill her, but that would be to merciful. 'No,' he thought viciously 'I'd torture her.' with a slight huff Blair stepped closer to form the illusion of intimacy.

"Klaus." She said "I need help. I've made enemies. I need protection... If our relationship meant anything to you then you'll help me." ah the guilt trip. Klaus almost laughed. Didn't she know that little trick didn't work? None the less, Klaus saw his opportunity and took it.

"Fine. Come with me... Love." Klaus said as he stiffly wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her to his car.

They drove in silence. Klaus would occasionally glance at her from the corner of his eye when Blair thought he wasn't looking. God she was thick... and full of herself. He'd enjoy skinning her alive. After all she did deserve it.

"Oh Klaus your house is glorious!" Blair exclaimed when he pulled his car into the drive way. He smirked.

"It is. To bad you won't be getting the full tour." He stated, a demented smile gracing his features.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked nervously but it was to late. By the time realization dawned on her, Klaus had ripped the car door open and began to drag her inside by her hair.

Klaus smirked. He could hear the little bitch's heart beat. She was scared. No she was terrified. Klaus continued to drag her through his home and into the cellar where he promptly tied her to a chair.

"Where is it?" Klaus asked as he grabbed a hand full of wolfsbane. He didn't even notice the stinging pain.

"Where's what Klaus?" Blair asked fearfully. Klaus snarled and shoved the wolfsbane into her face.

This went on for hours. Klaus would ask where it was, Blair would reply with a she didn't know, and Klaus would continue his feral assault. Finally the pain became to much for Blair and as she sobbed hysterically she gazed up at Klaus.

"Stop! I'll tell you! Just stop!" Blair yelled as Klaus drenched her in a half water, half wolfsbane solution. Klaus leaned in close to her face.

"Where. Is. It." He paused in between each word making sure to put every ounce of hatred and anger for the woman tied to the chair into his voice.

"It's in my bag." Blair mumbled, hanging her head in defeat. Klaus grabbed a rusted knife and plunged it into the young woman's chest before he walked purposefully over to the discarded purse.

Klaus ripped the bag apart in his haste to open it. Growling dangerously Klaus began to sort through the objects that had once rested in the purse. 'Where is it?' His mind snarled when he came across nothing. He was just about to give up when something shiny caught his eye.

He reached out tentatively and took the object in his hand. Klaus smiled sadly as he looked down at Sylvia's wedding ring. It was a simple golden band with a small ruby glittering at the center. Blair had attached the ring to a chain and it reeked of her stench. Klaus made a mental note to ge the ring thoroughly cleaned and polished then he stood and without looking back left the cellar and the dying woman behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Klaus. **

Klaus stood in front of the fire place, a glass of whiskey held tightly in his grip. He didn't want anyone to know about his connection with Lydia. Those fucking Salvatore brothers would use her against him. God forbid they ever left him or his family alone. Klaus scowled darkly, he didn;t understand why he hadn't killed them yet. They had done nothing but make his life hell and yet they still lived. The bastards.

"Nik, what are you doing? Oh wait let me guess. You're pondering over how to win the heart of that Forbes girl." Rebekah said as she stepped into the room.

"I have a job for you." Klaus said slowly. He knew that if he assigned Rebekah to watch over Lydia she would to everything in her power to protect the young human.

"What?" Rebekah asked suspiciously.

"There's a woman I need you to keep an eye on." Klaus said, his ever darkening eyes never leaving the dancing flames of the fire. Rebekah raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Who?"

"A human who goes by the name of Lydia Martin."

"A human? Honestly Nik, I thought you were better then that." She said dryly.

"Watch your tone Rebekah. I have no problem with sticking you back in the box." Klaus growled obviously not liking his younger sister's tone. Rebekah snorted.

"Where do I find her?" Rebekah asked begrudgingly. Klaus smirked.

"She lives in the house across from the Doppelganger." He said before he drained his glass. Rebekah huffed.

"Of course she lives across from the doppelgänger bitch." Rebekah snarled before she disappeared from the mansion.

**Rebekah. **

She sighed as she walked down the street. She hated the doppelgänger. Elena Gilbert was a bitch disguised as the innocent little human girl. The thought made Rebekah want to vomit.

Rebekah neared the house of the woman that Klaus was interested in and took deep breaths through her phone. The familiar scent of pine, and spices assaulted her nose. Shaking her head Rebekah plastered a smile onto her face and made her way to the front door.

She could feel the eyes of the doppelgänger on her as she knocked on the door, and with a cruel smirk she teasingly licked her lips. The door swung open and Rebekah's smirk dropped instantly being replaced by a look of pained disbelief.

"May I help you?" The young woman asked politely while rubbing her eye tiredly. Rebekah opened her mouth then closed it. 'No... No this can't be possible.' Her mind roared as she stared at the younger woman.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly causing Rebekah to frown.

"M-May I use your phone please?" She asked softly. The young woman nodded frantically and stepped aside.

"Of course! Please come in."

"Thank you... My name's Rebekah." Rebekah said as she slowly entered the house.

"Lydia Martin. Do you want something to drink?" Lydia asked worry marring her beautiful features. Rebekah rubbed her upper arm nervously.

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble." She said softly to which Lydia nodded with a brilliant smile.

"No problem at all! Here call whoever you need to and I'll get you a water." Lydia said as she placed her phone in Rebekah's hand before disappearing into the kitchen. Rebekah quickly dialed Klaus' number.

"Hello?" Rebekah's anger spiked.

"What the hell is this Klaus?" She growled quietly into the phone.

"So you've met her then." Klaus said calmly.

"Met her? I'm in her bloody house! Why didn't you tell me?" Rebekah hissed while glancing into the kitchen where she could just faintly see Lydia distracting herself with something.

"WOuld you have believed me if I had?" Klaus asked calmly.

"Good bye Niklaus." Rebekah growled before she hung up on her older brother. 'Fucking bastard.' she thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" Lydia asked as she placed a glass of ice water in front of Rebekah, who slowly took a seat at the island.

"Yes. My car broke down and I needed to call my brother." Rebekah said with a small smile. Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"You're an awful liar, but I'll throw you a bone and ask if you need a ride."

Rebekah blinked in surprise and stared at the young woman standing across from her.

"A ride would be nice." Rebekah said before taking a sip of her water in order to avoid saying anything else. Lydia nodded.

"Alright, is there anything else you need?" She asked as she grabbed her keys. Rebekah shook her head and stood up to follow Lydia to her car.

The car ride was relatively silent with Rebekah telling Lydia the directions as an ocassional break. Rebekah decided she would kill Klaus when she got home, that or she'd tell her brothers about Lydia and let them help kill Klaus. Yeah that sounded perfect. She and her siblings had always been fond of Silvia when she had been alive, and out of all her siblings Elijah was the one with the most guilt, aside from Klaus, for he thought himself the reason Klaus had not been there to protect Silvia when Mikael had attacked her.

"We're here." Lydia said softly. Rebekah smiled kindly.

"Thank you Lydia... Would you like to come in?" Rebekah asked hopefully.

"I have to be getting home, but thanks for the offer... Maybe we can hang out again sometime." Lydia said with a thousand watt smile.

"I would like that. have a nice day Lydia." Rebekah said with a happy smile then she turned on her heel and skipped toward the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lydia. **

Lydia sighed as she drove back home. Rebekah seemed nice but something was off about her. Something seemed off about most of the people she had met actually. Lydia shook her head. She needed to stop being so paranoid. These people were normal, they weren't like Scott, Derek or heaven forbid... Peter. The thought lifted her spirits a little bit.

Lydia pulled into her driveway and sighed. Her parents weren't home yet giving Lydia a little more time to be alone, not that she really wanted to be alone... Oh no, Lydia didn't want to be alone. She wanted someone she could share her secret with, someone who could comfort her while she cried. She shook the thought away. 'I'll be fine.' she told herself as she got out of the car.

"Hey Lydia!"

Lydia slowly turned and looked at Caroline, who's smile seemed a bit forced.

"Hey Caroline. What's wrong?" Lydia asked as she leaned back against her car. Caroline crossed her arms.

"So you've met Rebekah." Caroline said with obviously fake cheer.

"She seems nice." Lydia replied calmly. Caroline looked at her with wide eyes.

"Look, Lydia if you're smart you'll stay away from Rebekah and Klaus... Kol too. They're nothing but trouble." Caroline said seriously. Lydia bristled, she hated when people told her what to do. Especially if they told her to stay away from someone without a reason.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" She asked a dark look on her face. Caroline shifted nervously.

"Just stay away from them, ok?" Caroline asked to which Lydia frowned.

"That's not an answer... What are you hiding Caroline?" Lydia asked while taking a step toward the blonde. Caroline's smile grew extremely nervous.

"N-Nothing." Caroline said silently cursing herself for stuttering. Lydia shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fine don't tell me." Lydia chirped with fake happiness as she skipped toward her car.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked as she looked through the drivers side window. Lydia didn't even look at her, although she would never admit it Lydia was furious with the blonde and she didn't know why. Because she said Rebekah and her family were nothing but trouble? Why the fuck did that bother Lydia so much?

"You have your secrets Caroline and now I have mine. Have a good day."

Lydia quickly pulled out of the drive way. Lydia needed a drink, a strong drink. What better place to go then the Mystic Grill? Lydia pulled into one of the many empty parking spots of the Mystic Grill and killed the engine then with a smile she made her way toward the little bar and grill.

"Lydia right? I'm Matt." A cute blonde boy said as Lydia slid into a bar seat. Lydia smiled charmingly.

"Nice to meet you Matt. So how could a girl like me get a nice glass of scotch?" Lydia asked with a smile which Matt returned ten fold.

"Isn't scotch a little strong for a little thing like you?" Matt asked playfully.

"I know how to hold my liquor... Among other things." Lydia added with a sultry wink. Matt laughed throaty and Lydia instantly knew the two of them would get along splendidly.

A few minutes later, after she had paid for her drink, Lydia found herself sitting in a secluded booth toward the back of the Mystic Grill. Lydia watched as people came and went, their faces happy and free of burden. Secretly, she envied them for that.

"What's this? Lydia Martin not the center of attention?"

Lydia tensed, her large emerald eyes widened fearfully and her heart leapt into her throat. Why was HE here? How did he even find her? Lydia went into a panic as memories of that night began to flash through her mind.

Lydia's body went rigid as Peter Hale, with his burned and rotting flesh, slid into the seat across from her. Lydia couldn't breath. The walls seemed to close in on her but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move. SHe was stuck with this... This monster.

"Go away." She whispered as she fearfully gripped her glass of scotch. Peter chuckled as he leaned back, a grotesque smile spreading over his rotting and burned features. Lydia's gut twisted, That smirk was never good.

"If you haven't noticed Lydia, I can't." Peter replied boredly causing Lydia to cringe.

"Why are you here?" She whispered brokenly. Why was he here? He had already taken everything from her. Her innocence, her sense of security, and her complete and undying faith that there was noting that went numb in the night... Oh how wrong she had been to think such things.

Peter's smirk widened as he said, "Where else would I be?"

Lydia didn't say anything. 'He'll go away. It's just a dream. He'll go away. It's just a dream.' her mind chanted like a broken record. Like a bird that only knew one tune. After all it **was **just a dream. Lydia wasn't in any real danger. **This **Peter wasn't real, he was just a figment of her imagination. Post Tramatic Stress Symdrum... or so the doctor's had told Lydia and her parents.

"It's not very nice to ignore people love."

Lydia jumped out of her skin and looked up. Lydia sighed quietly in relief upon seeing Klaus and Rebekah. Lydia smiled bashfully.

"Sorry... Lost in thought." Lydia said tiredly. Klaus and Rebekah slid into the seat across from her, beside Peter. She almost cringed.

"We could tell. Want to talk about it?" Rebekah asked, her slight british accent coming out stronger then ever.

"Just tried is all. So do you want to tell me why Caroline Forbes told me to stay away from you or do I have to ignore you guys as well as her? If so then I'm going to have to move to Antarctica." Lydia joked.

No one laughed.

"Caroline and her friends don't particularly like us." Rebekah said darkly.

"Vampire." Peter said in a sing song voice. Lydia sent him a discreet look, silently telling the burned man to fuck off.

"Are you really ok Lydia? You look a bit pale." Klaus said, his worry evident. Lydia stood.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." She said before she all but ran out of the Mystic Grill with Peter lazily trailing after her.

Lydia drove home as fast as she possibly could without getting pulled over. Once she was home Lydia killed the engine and sprinted into the the house where she ran to her room and locked the door.

"Tsk, tsk Lydia darling. Tsk, tsk." Peter said tauntingly from the bed. Lydia sobbed hysterically as she slid down the door and onto the floor. She had yet to realize that the nightmare was only just beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lydia. **

Lydia woke the next morning before the sun rose. She felt like she had been hit by a bus. The room spun as Lydia stumbled to the bathroom. Her head pounded against her skull as she forced herself to turn the shower on. What was happening to her? Slowly she stripped. She could hardly lift her own damn arms above her head to remove her nightshirt, and that pissed her off. It pissed her off a lot.

'Maybe I'm sick.' she thought as she stepped into the steaming water of the shower. SHe laughed dryly. Lydia martin never got sick. She was immune to practically everything. Not that it mattered now anyway... Lydia still felt like shit and after she got dressed she didn't plan on doing anything but going back to bed and turning off her phone.

The water began to run colder and colder until Lydia stood in the shower, her body shivering violently and her teeth chattering together not that she noticed. Oh no, she was to transfixed on the bloody water pooling around her feet. With shaking hands she reached toward the drain plug but instead of coming back up with the plug Lydia found herself staring at a long clump of wet strawberry blond hair.

A hand shot out of the water, wrapping its bloody and burned fingers around the silken flesh of her leg. The scream that ripped through Lydia's throat was high pitched and terrified... and it went unnoticed by her parents, who slept peacefully in their bed three rooms down. Lydia slipped in her rush to get out of the shower, she yelped in pain as her body landed painfully on the tile floor. Sobbing softly she pushed herself up and wraped a towel around her body.

Lydia later found herself dressed and wrapped in her blankets, but she couldn't sleep, not with **him **sitting beside her. Lydia did, however, find a small amount of comfort in the fact that this time Peter looked like a normal person and not a burned meat suit.

"London bridge is falling down. Falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down my fair lady." Peter sang all the while smirking at Lydia.

"Go away." Lydia whispered, a single tear sliding down her face.

"Would if I could, but here's the thing, if Derek had just left me be then I wouldn't even be here right now, but I'm dead and being dead is such a boring affair... and so here I am." Peter said while tugging on Lydia's hair a bit. Lydia winced at the small amount of pain that normally wouldn't have bothered her.

"What do you want with me?" Lydia questioned softly. Peter tapped his chin.

"Lot's of things i guess, but we'll save that for later... You going to answer that?" Peter asked while pointing at Lydia's phone which was ringing quietly on the night stand. With shaking hand Lydia picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lydia?" Rebekah asked from the other side of the phone.

"Good morning Rebekah." Lydia said kindly while wiping at her face in trying to remove all evidence of her tears.

"So I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go shopping today." Rebekah said slowly. Lydia smiled.

"Sure. WHen do you want to meet?" Lydia asked while climbing out of her bed, leaving a rather pissed looking Peter behind.

"How about I pick you up in an hour or so?" Rebekah asked happily.

"An hour sounds perfect. See ya then." Lydia said before she hung up the phone. She quickly went and changed into a pair of shorts, a green tank top, black convers, and a leather jacket. Once she was done straightening her hair Lydia told her parents she was leaving before she ran to her car.

The trip to the Mystic Grill was pretty un eventful, and Lydia found herself getting more and more excited for the shopping trip. Lydia pulled into a parking spot, she didn't see Rebekah anywhere so maybe she was inside. After checking the mirror to make sure her lipstick wasn't smudged Lydia got out of the car.

"Are you Lydia Martin?" A tall man with bright blue eyes and raven hair asked appearing in front of Lydia causing her to jump slightly.

"Who are you?" Lydia asked nervously, the man just smirked and before Lydia could react she found herself pressed against the brick wall of the alley beside the Mystic Grill. The man was sniffing her neck and had his body pressed against Lydia so that she couldn't move.

"Let me go you fucking creep!" Lydia yelled half hoping someone would hear her. The man growled.

"Shut up. What's your relationship with Klaus?" The man hissed while looking down at Lydia. Lydia gasped in horror. Oh god! He couldn't be a werewolf, but he sure as hell wasn't human. The black veins that now surrounded his eyes proved that. It wasn't until Lydia saw the fangs that she knew what she was dealing with.

"What's your relationship with Klaus?" He growled while slamming Lydia harder against the wall. Lydia bit her lip upon impact and the man's eyes were drawn toward the scarlet drops. He licked his lips.

"You know what, never mind. I'm hungry and you're human. Klaus obviously has some sort of feeling for you. Let this be a message." The man mumbled to himself before he sunk his teeth into Lydia's neck.

Familiar pain ripped through Lydia's body. She began thrashing, screaming, and shoving but the move she moved the weaker she got. The edges pf her vision began to go blurry. Then suddenly the weight was gone and Lydia's limp body crumpled to the ground.

"Lydia?! Lydia say something! NIK! NIK!"

"R-Rebekah?" Lydia stuttered while trying to look up at her savior.

"Don't move... Just try to stay away." Rebekah commanded as she cradled Lydia's head in her lap. Lydia's eyes slid closed on their own accord and almost immediately after something warm and thick was being forced down her throat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rebekah. **

Rebekah glared at Damon Salvatore. His body had been painfully staked to the wall and there was no way for him to escape.

"You bastard." Rebekah snarled darkly. Damon smirked painfully.

"Did I break your toy? Sorry. Tell Klaus I'll replace it." Damon replied sarcastically. Rebekah felt something hot and wet slide down her cheek. Looking down at Lydia, Rebekah noticed that the wound was closing slowly but surely.

"Rebekah are you o- what happened?" Klaus asked as he entered the alley. Rebekah looked up at him. Klaus' jaw was clenching and unclenching at an alarming rate. He gazed down at Lydia's pale form then with a murderous look he turned to Damon. At least the bastard had the good sense to look afraid.

"You did this?" Klaus asked darkly. Damon plastered a cocky smirk on his face. In a blur Klaus rushed forward and plunged his hand into the younger vampires chest.

"Klaus! That's enough. Lydia need help." Rebekah said as she gently lifted the mortal woman into her arms. Klaus didn't stop though. He wrapped his hand tighter around the heart in his hand, nearly crushing it.

"Touch her again mate... and I'll kill you." Klaus said then he and Rebekah disappeared.

"Put her in the car." Klaus ordered as he opened the door to his car with his clean hand. Rebekah quickly did as told.

"Get her to the house. I'll get the cars." Rebekah said before she disappeared.

**Klaus.**

Klaus drove as quickly as he could. Lydia's weak heart beat seemed to echo in his head. Why wasn't Rebekah's blood working dog damn it?! Klaus shook his head and whipped into his drive way. He was quick to gather the smaller woman in his arms and enter his house, which he did by kicking down the front door.

"Niklaus. I see you have returned." Elijah stated coldly from the living room. Klaus scowled at his elder brother.

"We have a problem." Klaus said tensely. The only thing keeping his from going back and ripping Damon Salvatore apart was the young woman in his arms.

"W-Who's this?" Elijah asked, his eyes trained on the familiar mop of thick curls.

"This is Lydia Martin and Damon Salvatore has just attacked her." Klaus said while carefully placing her on the couch across from Elijah. Klaus knelt beside the couch and in one deft movement he had cut open his wrist and pressed the wound to Lydia's pale lips.

"Why didn't you do that before Niklaus?" Elijah snapped to which Klaus growled.

"Rebekah did! Lydia seems to have a resistance." Klaus said while pulling his wrist away from the injured woman's lips.

"Impossible." Elijah spat back. Klaus turned to look at his brother.

"Then explain to me why she had not yet healed." Klaus commanded while pointing a finger at Lydia who's wound was only now beginning to close. Elijah pursed his lips.

"Klaus... We have a problem." Rebekah said as she entered the room.

"What?" Both Klaus and Elijah asked. Rebekah glanced at Lydia.

"Not here." Rebekah said before she turned and walked into the kitchen.

"What's this about Rebekah?" Elijah asked once the three of them were in the kitchen.

"The doppelgänger squad is dead set on killing Lydia." Rebekah said darkly. Klaus snarled. No way in hell were those baby vamps. getting **his **Lydia. He'd kill them all of that he was sure.

**Lydia.**

_The crowd roared and the lights shone painfully in Lydia's eyes. She squinted trying desperately to see something... anything other than the blinding field lights. She watched as a dark figure began to approach her. _

_"Hello?" She called as the figure got closer and closer. The person looked directly at her causing Lydia to gasp and shake. _

_"P-Peter..." Lydia stuttered just as the man lunged._

Lydia woke in a col sweat. She didn't know where she was but she remembered what happened clearly. On shaking legs Lydia forced herself to walk as silently as possible to the front door. She could barely hear the whispering in the kitchen so she avoided going near that room at all costs. Her hand had just wrapped around the door handle when she was ripped away from it and pressed into the wall.

"Lydia.. Lydia you need to calm down." Klaus said while looking directly into her eyes. She noticed his pupils dilating a bit.

Lydia forced her body to relax. Klaus dropped his hands and Lydia took the opportunity to punch him as hard as she could in the face. She ripped the door open and sprinted to her car. Once she was buckled up Lydia threw the car into reverse and peeled out of the driveway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lydia. **

Lydia drove as quickly as she dared. She needed to get home. She needed to tell her parents that they needed to leave. She didn't care if they thought she was crazy... She just needed them safe.

When Lydia got to her house she didn't even bother to turn the car off, she just threw it in park and ran to the house.

"MOM! DAD?!" She yelled worriedly.

"Lydia? OH MY GOD! Are you ok?" Her mother exclaimed upon seeing the blood staining her daughters collar and mouth.

Lydia wanted to cry. Her parents were safe for now.

"Yeah... Just swerved to avoid a dog and bit my lip... Blood on my collar isn't even mine." Lydia lied easily, something told her that telling her mom the truth would end up getting Lydia thrown into the loony bin.

"Are you alright?" Her mom asked suspiciously.

"Yeah totally... Look.. I know I haven't been the best daughter and i know I've made you and dad worry about me... A lot. You guys deserve a little alone time. Don't you guys still have the cabin?" Lydia asked while walking to the kitchen so she could clean herself up.

Her mom raised a skeptical eyebrow but said nothing. Lydia winced as she pressed a damn wash cloth to her busted lip. Damn she hoped that bastard died.

"Yes.. Your father and I still have the cabin." Her mom said slowly.

"Great! You should take a few days off... Just relax... Maybe have some grown up time." Lydia said making sure to emphasize the 'grown up' part.

Her mom's face rivaled that of a tomatoes. Lydia snickered before wincing again as her lip began to bleed again.

Several hours later, Lydia was able to convince her parents to go to the cabin for about a week. 'Thank god. Maybe that'll give me some time.' Lydia thought as she darted up the steps to her room.

Her phone rang frantically. Klaus, she realized, he would never leave her alone. She knew to much... Oh god.. he was going to try and kill her. She needed to call styles. Lydia quickly hit ignore and dialed Styles.

"Hello?" Styled answered groggily.

"Styles!" Lydia exclaimed as a few tears trailed down her cheeks. She wasn't afraid of crying in front of Styles. She had enough control over her voice to make it seem that she was fine and he couldn't see her face.

"Lydia? Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be Styles?" She asked faking annoyance.

"J-Just wonderin'... What's up?" He replied tiredly.

"What do you know about vampires?"

"Why? Are you ok? Lydia if there's a vampire you need to tell me now!" Styles exclaimed now fully awake.

Lydia felt touched by his concern.

"I'm fine... for now. Listen carefully Styles. I need you to find everything you can about Vampires ok? Ask Allison's dad, ask Derek... Just find out anything that you can and call me back." Lydia said before hanging up.

She ran to her closet and began to shove away clothes and shoes and bags until she came to a small cardboard box. Prada barked quietly and Lydia turned to look at the little dog she had adopted.

"We'll be ok Prada... I promise." She said more to herself then to the dog but it didn't matter.

Lydia walked to her bed, sat down, and slowly removed the lid of the box to reveal a small silver knife- it had been a gift from Allison- it might not work on Vampires but it made her feel safe for some god damned reason.

Lydia quickly went and locked the front door. She knew it was all in vain if a vampire decided to make Lydia his or her next meal but, once again, it made her feel safe. Prada began to growl at the door, and Lydia quietly backed away.

"Lydia! Lydia! Come on, I know you're in there!" Klaus exclaimed through the door.

Lydia ran. She sprinted up the stairs and to her room. Please don't let him come in. Please don't let him come in. Her mind chanted as she slid down the wall beside the window.

Lydia yelped as the widow shattered. Glass flew and rained down upon her, cutting her in areas and embedding themselves in others. Pain erupted in her side... The same spot where Peter had bitten her. Silent tears streamed down her face as she stumbled into the bathroom with Prada trailing behind her.

Lydia's wounds weren't as bad as she thought. She only had a few scratches, it had been the initial fear that made her think it was worse than it was. Klaus had long since left but Lydia had a feeling he's be coming back. With a shuttering breath Lydia pulled herself up, grabbed Prada and began making her was to the back door.

Lydia stumbled, as if she were in a daze. It was rational right? To be this afraid? Of course it was! When you get attacked by anything period you freak the fuck out... So why wasn't she freaking out? Yes she was scared, she was scared shitless, and while her more logical side told her to call the cops and ge the fuck out of dodge, another part was telling her that she was safer in the house and to not go outside no matter what.

Lydia reached for the door knob. She hesitated. Then ever so slowly she moved away from the door. Prada whimpered and Lydia absently stroked her downy fur. Lydia's eyes widened. She could hear footsteps on the roof. On the FUCKING roof. She moved as quietly as she could but she knew it was hopeless. She was the caged bird and whoever was out there was the cat. She was screwed seven ways to sunday and she knew it.

A single tear slipped down her face as the door was kicked in. Lydia studied the man standing in front of her. He was tall, broad, and had the body of a muscle builder of roids. His eyes flashed yellow and he lunged just as Lydia raised the silver knife.

A scream ripped through Lydia's lips as blood spilled from the man's gut and over her hand before dripping onto the kitchen floor. The man's eyes became glassy and dull as his last breath left him.

"No! You little bitch!" A new voice, a woman's voice exclaimed angrily. Lydia turned around, more tears streaming down her face. The last thing she saw was a woman lunging for her before darkness enveloped her in its cold embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lydia. **

Lydia woke up to pain. Her head felt like it was about to split open at any moment and her left arm ached terribly. Opening her eyes, Lydia noticed that she was tied to a chair, in a room that looked very much like a class room.

"Little Bitch! You're awake!" An overly chipper voice exclaimed happily.

Lydia looked to her left, eyes widening in horror.

"Miss Blake?" Lydia asked, her voice course and dry and weak.

Miss Blake laughed darkly, her thin red lips pulling back to reveal glistening white fangs. Her skin was no longer healthy looking and was now dry and cracked like a stone. Her eyes were a dark red that seemed to glow dangerously in the dim light.

"So you do remember me! Excellent!" The older woman chirped as she skipped up to Lydia and pulled a knife from her back pocket.

Lydia pulled desperately at the ropes holding her to the chair. Her wrists began to bleed, scarlet blood dripping onto the cold tile floor. Miss Blake smiled.

"Why so scared? Lydia, dear, I only need you as bait. You'll be fine... Maybe." Miss. Blake said joyfully.

Lydia sobbed softly as the cold tip of the blade lightly trailed up her arm.

"Megan!"

"Yes? Miss. Blake?" Lydia recognized this as the woman who had kidnapped her.

Lydia watch as Miss. Blake appeared in front of the girl named Megan. Then with a smirk Mrs. Blake shoved her hand into the girl's chest. Lydia screamed.

The horrible disembodied scream bounced off of the walls and echoed through the air before being carried away by the wind. Miss. Blake laughed darkly and turned to look at Lydia, the dead girl at her feet forgotten.

"Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are do you," Miss Blake asked in awe, "The Wailing Woman, a Banshee right before my eyes. You're just like me Lydia. Look like the innocent flower but really be the serpent under it... To bad though you're to late." Miss Baker's eyes were cold and vicious.

Lydia struggled harder as Miss Baker made a move to plunge the knife into her stomach. Lydia closed her eyes tightly, her tears trickled down her face like a river. She didn't want to die.

There was a crash, and then someone was ripping the rope holding Lydia to the chair. Opening her eyes, Lydia came face to face with a tall, dark haired man with brown eyes. He wore a suit that had a small blood stain on the collar.

"That hurt." Miss Blake hissed as she pushed herself off the floor.

The man turned to look at Miss Blake, his face changing almost instantly. Lydia's eyes widened in horror once again as she stared the the vampire and despite the way he was standing protectively in front of Lydia, she was still terrified. And so she ran.

Her heeled shoes clicked frantically on the ground as she sprinted down the empty halls of the abandoned school. She could hear the pained howls of Miss Blake as she neared the school's entrance.

The fresh night air dried Lydia's tears as she ran, faster and faster as she neared her house. 'Don't stop.' her mind chanted despite the painful burning in her lungs and in her wrists. Lydia cried out as she was grabbed from behind.

"No! Let go of me!" She yelled as she kicked and thrashed and beat at her captor.

**Elijah. **

Elijah tightened his hold on the small human female. He wasn't sure what to do with her, not really. She had seen to much, she **knew **to much... And yet, she looked so much like his beloved sister-in-law. Sylvia, the woman who had purged his younger brother's heart of darkness, the same darkness that corrupted Klaus upon his wife's death.

Elijah would have just compelled her but he had seen the results when Klaus had done the very same thing. His little brother had spent one minute nursing his broken pride and another twenty nursing his pride.

Damn this woman, and damn himself for not being able to kill her.

Elijah sighed and tightened his hold before he removed one of his arms and grabbed his phone. He would need to call Niklaus.

"Hello?"

"You should keep a better eye on you pets Niklaus." Elijah stated darkly.

The woman, whom his brother called Lydia, kept thrashing. Her nails dug into the flesh of his hand and her feet collided with his body repetitively. It was rather annoying.

"What do you mean?" Niklaus asked annoyed.

"I mean, brother, I have just ruined a perfectly good suit while rescuing your red headed woman." He snapped quietly.

Lydia's heart began to race and Elijah could feel the erratic pulsing against his forearm.

"Lydia? What do you mean? Where are you?" Niklaus asked eagerly.

'Such a child.' Elijah thought before telling him where exactly he and Lydia were.

Pain erupted in Elijah's arm causing him to release the red head, who took off running in the direction of the forest. Elijah growled and ripped the small silver knife out of his hand. When he looked up Lydia was gone and Niklaus was standing in her place.

"Where is she?" The younger vampire growled.

"It would appear, Niklaus, that your precious Lydia has run off." Elijah growled.

He couldn't really stand Niklaus most of the time. Especially after Sylvia's death, Klaus was under the impression that it had been Elijah's fault... Elijah agreed for the most part but it still bothered him when Niklaus brought it up.

Niklaus growled. "Should anything happen to her Elijah, I shall kill you. Actually kill you." with that said Niklaus disappeared.

"What a bother." Elijah grumbled before taking off after his brother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lydia. **

Blood. It was the first thing she saw when she got to her front door. It wasn't a large puddle nor was it a smear leading up the steps to the door. Instead it was a small print on the door knob of her front door.

Lydia hesitated then with shaking hands she pushed the door open. Green eyes widened in horror at what she saw. Blood covered the walls and floor in puddles and in spatters.

"...Mom... No!" Lydia wailed when she spotted a familiar head of blonde hair peeking out from behind the island.

Lydia ran to her mother's side and dropped to her knees. Sobbing softly, Lydia dropped to her knees and knelt beside her mother's limp body. She sobbed hysterically as she sobbed into her hands.

Her mother was dead, and her father's shredded body parts were piled up beside her. Who would do this to them? They were innocent! They didn't know about Peter or werewolves or vampires or Banshee's... They were pure... So why them.

Lydia sobbed until her tears ran dry and then she leaned tiredly against the island with her hands clasped limply in her lap.

"Lydia?"

Lydia didn't even look up at the sound of Rebekah's voice. She didn't even blink as the vampire hesitantly crouched down next to her.

"It's my fault... I should have told them." Lydia whispered while staring at her mother and father.

"Oh Lydia, no. The death of your parents was not your fault." Rebekah said obviously trying to sooth the younger female.

"..."

"Lydia? Look at me." Rebekah commanded softly.

Lydia looked up, as if her head was being pulled up by a string, and met the older girl's eyes. Blue and green clashed.

"Lydia, I know you feel betrayed and I know you don't trust me but I need you to come with me." Rebekah pleaded softly.

Lydia complied. She didn't really know why she did, but she trusted Rebekah. Maybe it was because Rebekah wasn't the one who attacked Lydia... She wasn't the one who tried to drain Lydia dry.

Lydia walked toward the front door as if in a daze. She took a deep breath as she slid into the front passenger seat of Rebekah's car.

"Rebekah..."

"Yes?"

"Who killed my parents?" Lydia asked coldly.

"I'm... not sure." Rebekah replied as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Please don't lie to me Rebekah. Caroline lied to me and I nearly got killed, my friends at home lied to me and I got attacked... I'm tired of being lied to." Lydia stated.

**Rebekah. **

There was a gravity to Lydia's words that caused the blond to frown deeply.

"I'm honestly not sure Lydia... Klaus might know though." Rebekah said softly while glancing at the younger girl.

Rebekah frowned. Lydia didn't deserve this, she really didn't. She deserved to find out that Klaus was a vampire some other way. She wasn't supposed to loose her parents... Not yet, not this way. They were supposed to die of old age, happily in their sleep. But fate had a different plan and now the poor mortal teenager was now an orphan.

"... I'm sorry... For the way I acted. You saved my life and I... I ran." Lydia mumbled sadly.

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm surprised you took it so well, actually." Rebekah replied honestly.

A dry, humorless laugh left Lydia's lips. "Took it well? I punched your brother in the face and stabbed your other brother... I don't think that fall under the category 'Took it well'." Lydia stated.

Rebekah chuckled as she pulled up to the house. Klaus, Elijah, and Kol weren't there. Rebekah had convinced them to leave so as to not traumatized Lydia further.

Rebekah led Lydia into the house. "You're room is right across the hall from Klaus'... We thought it would be safer this way." Rebekah stated as she and Lydia made their way up the stairs.

To say that Rebekah was proud of Lydia's room would be a lie. Rebekah had designed it herself. The walls were a deep blue with silver trim, the blankets matched the walls (the fabric had been extremely difficult to find), there was a walk in closet and a bathroom. SHe hoped Lydia liked it.

"This is you." Rebekah said as she swung the door to Lydia's room open.

A small smile graced Lydia's lips causing Rebekah to beam proudly at the small gesture. Lydia must have really liked it if she was smiling at a time like this.

"I don't have any clothes..." Lydia trailed off awkwardly obviously trying to not sound like a burden.

"I'll get one of Klaus' shirts for you." Rebekah stated before she slipped into her brother's room.

Rebekah made her way over to the dresser and grabbed one of Klaus long sleeved shirts. She would have offered Lydia some of her own night clothes but Rebekah knew that Lydia's bust was much bigger then her own. Rebekah made her way back to Lydia's room after grabbing the shirt, a pair of lace underwear, and a pair of cotton shorts for Lydia to sleep in.

Rebekah found the younger girl in the bathroom. She had turned on the shower and was waiting for Rebekah to return before getting undressed.

"Here... Do you need anything? It's no problem if you do." Rebekah said as she placed the clothes on the counter.

"No... Thank you, Rebekah." Lydia said before she closed the door separating the vampire and the human using a flimsy wooden barrier.

Rebekah returned to the livingroom where she found two of hr three brothers.

"Where's Kol?"

"With the Bennet witch... How's Lydia?" Klaus asked worriedly.

"I would ask how you would feel but then again you did lock your entire family in boxes." Rebekah snapped grumpily.

"Rebekah..."

"Hush Elijah, you know it's true. Lydia is taking all of this surprisingly well." Rebekah stated.

"That's good... I'm going to bed." Klaus said then he disappeared up the stairs.

Rebekah smirked at Elijah.

"I'll bet he's going to check on a specific strawberry blonde beauty upstairs. Good night brother."

"Good night Rebekah." Elijah said with a soft chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Klaus. **

Klaus watched Lydia as she slept. He hadn't meant to enter her room without permission just to watch her sleep. He really hadn't.

It had been early in the morning long before the sun rose, that Klaus had hear the soft almost silent whimpes. His curiosity then led him to the room across the hall from his own where he now stood watching the young mortal woman.

Lydia's hair was braided back and her eyes moved from left to right beneath closed eyelids. Her black eyelashes brushed her high cheek bones, creating dark shadows that painted her ivory skin.

Lydia Martin was beautifully dangerous to him. She merely had to bat her eyelashes and Klaus knew that he would drop to his knees and beg for her. She was his weakness, she was the bane of his life. Klaus hated himself because it was, in turn, partially his fault.

Klaus pressed his lips together grimly. When he saw Lydia he saw Silvia. They were nothing alike, not really. Yes Silvia and Lydia had both acted similarly upon finding out that Klaus and his siblings were vampires. Silvia, however, never struck him, she never dared to. This mortal not only dared to strike him but he allowed her to live afterward. He even found it amusing!

Damn him! If it had been Caroline Forbes whom had struck him, Klaus would have ripped her pretty blond head from her shoulder, or if it had been Silvia he would have grabbed her and compelled her never to do such a thing again. But he never did any of these things to Lydia, he didn't even think of doing them.

Klaus found her insufferably desirable. She had a fire that neither Caroline, despite trying her damn best, and Silvia never had. Klaus leaned in closer to Lydia's face and growled softly, hatefully. She was a weakness and although he could not kill her he **could **spare them both more pain and stay as far as possible from her both physically and mentally.

So with the decision made, Klaus Mikaelson hesitantly straightened himself and left the room.

"It would appear I was right. How long have you been there brother?" Rebekah asked from where stood in front of him.

"Leave, now." Klaus commanded harshly.

"I just came to tell you that I will be taking Lydia clothes shopping today. While we're gone I expect you to find out who killed her parents... Or at least try. Good day Klaus." Rebekah sneered before she swept past him and into Lydia's room, garment bag in hand.

**Rebekah. **

Rebekah smiled as she swept into Lydia's room.

"Wake up sleepy head." Rebekah sang as she drapped the garment bag over the foot of the bed.

"Good morning." Lydia said softly.

Rebekah looked at her friend and frowned deeply. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained by her tears. Rebekah figured that the poor girl had cried herself to sleep and even after.

"Good morning. Hurry and change! We have a big day. First we have to get you some clothes then I thought we'd have a girls day and go see a movie or something." Rebekah chirped as she sat on the bed.

Lydia nodded once before getting up, grabbing the garment bag, and making her way toward the bathroom. Rebekah frowned and began to twirl a strand of golden hair between her fingers. Soon Lydia emerged from the room clad in a black skirt, a green shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of high heels.

"Lydia you look beautiful!" Rebekah exclaimed as she stood.

"Thank you for lending me your clothes." Lydia said as she gently adjusted the shirt, but in doing so the the fabric rode up slight revealing a large scar on the side of Lydia's side.

It was hidden in an instant and Rebekah said nothing.

"Let's go. We'll get something to eat on the way there." Rebekah said as she stood and began walking toward the door.

"What are we going to do if the police see me?" Lydia questioned softly.

"We have already informed the Sheriff of what has happened and she and my family both agree that you are safer here in a house filled with original vampires and a hybrid then you are in witness protection or on your own."

"Hybrid?" Lydia asked curiously, causing Rebekah to laugh.

"Out of everything I've said you pick that," Rebekah asked while looking at Lydia, when the younger girl said nothing Rebekah continued, "Our dear mother had an affair with a werewolf. Nine months later she had Klaus. She tried to keep it a secret, our mother, but she never suspected her dirty little secret to come slithering from the shadows when she changed my siblings and I into vampires. You see the werewolf gene lays dormant in a person until they kill their first person. Klaus was no aception to this rule and so when he killed his first man he awoke the werewolf gene."

Lydia nodded. "So you brother is half werewolf and half vampire." Lydia stated.

"Yes... Kol turn that blasted music down!" Rebekah exclaimed toward the ceiling.

Lydia raised an eyebrow. Rebekah's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Kol tends to play the most atrocious music... Be thankful you can't hear it."

"Oh you wound me sister.. Hello, you must be Lydia. I'm Kol Mikaelson." Kol, a handsome teen with brown hair and equally brown eyes, cued softly as he placed a kiss to Lydia's temple.

Lydia's face and neck flushed prettily, something many woman could never hope to accomplish. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Kol don't you have a whore to bed? Let's go Lydia... He may just taint your innocent mind." Rebekah sneered.

"I'll see you later Lydia. I'm just upstairs if you ever need anything. Anything at all." Kol whispered huskily in her ear before flashing off.

"Don't take it personally. Kol is the biggest man whore I've ever met." Rebekah said.

Lydia smiled softly and with that both girls slipped out of the house.


End file.
